Ammoskulus
Genus of the Entaopsinae sub-family, the Entaopsidae family and the Annelida order, it includes: Ammoskulus terrincolus Status: NT Temporal Range: R.150 - Present (Oliverian) Habitat: Temperate Shallows, Temperate Upper Ocean Distribution: Southern Hemisphere Niche: Benthic Filter-Feeder Size: 7cm (length) Nutritional Worth: (59.5/10 X 7 =) 41.7NP Predecessor: Entaops toxicorpiris Classification: Entaopsinae (sf), Entaopsidae (f), Annelida (o), Critteroidea (sc), Bilateria (p) Perception: Blurry vision with no depth perception on either side, binocular blurry vision to the front, can use chemoreception up to ten metres away. Latest Mutations: Lose Hyponome, Buries Info: The vast majority of its body is kept safe under the seafloor, with only its tentacles sticking out, grabbing passing particles of food. If dug up, it is toxic to most animals. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. It buries itself in the sand up to it's tentacles. External Features: It has a cylindrical body with blue pigmentation and a proboscis. It also has a thin skin layer. There is a mouth surrounded by small tentacles and chemoreceptors on the proboscis. There are two pinhole eyes on the front of the head and one also on each side. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes in addition to enzymes. Glands on the body secrete a paralysing toxin. Hydrostatic muscles surround the hemacoel. The gastrointestinal tract from mouth has a stomach with digestive juices followed by intestines leading to the anus. A brain encased in the head connects to two nerve cords which branch into a network of nerves. There is a swim bladder in the middle, not connected to gut. It hosts both male and female gonads. The hemacoel cavity, open circulatory system has blue blood containing hemocyanin, bitter fluid and anti-freeze proteins. Protonephridia, connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Discoverer: StealthStyle Detailed Info: Status: NT Habitat: Temperate Shallows, Temperate Upper Ocean Distribution: Southern Hemisphere Niche: Benthic Filter-Feeder Size: 7cm (length) Nutritional Worth: (9.2 x 7 =) 64NP Food / Oxygen Requirement: 30NP / 58NP Physical Stats: Speed = 1, Stamina = 1, Attack = 1, Defence = 1.5, Strength = 1, Support = 0.5, UV Resistance = Weak, Filtration = 2 Systemic Stats: Osmoregulation = 1 (High), Respiration = 1 (cutaneous respiration), Digestion = 2 (meat), Circulation = 1, Excretion = 1, Coordination = 1, Reflexes = 1. Immune System = 1 (physical barrier) Abilities: Permeable Skin. Below Freezing Metabolism. Fluid Freeze Prevention. Bitter Taste. Toxic. Perception: Blurry sight. Detects chemicals up to tens of metres away. Locomotion Type: Fluke Swimming. Hyponome Burst. Some Buoyancy Control (Must Keep Swimming To Maintain Depth). Reproduction: Sexual, Ovuliparity (External Fertilisation). 1,000 eggs. Hermaphroditism. Castes/Phases: None. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. Buries itself up to its tentacles. External Features: Cylindrical body with blue pigmentation (3NP, +Weak UV Resistance), proboscis. Thin skin layer (3NP, +1 Immune System, +1 Respiration, +Permeable Skin). A mouth (+1 Filtration) surrounded by small tentacles (8NP, +1 Attack, +1 Filtration) and chemoreceptors (1NP, +2 Chemoreception) on proboscis. Two pinhole eyes (8NP, +Blurry Sight) on front of head, one also on each side. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes (3NP, +Below Freezing Metabolism) in addition to enzymes. Glands secrete a paralysing toxin (12NP, +1 Defence, +Toxic). Hydrostatic muscles surround hemacoel (15NP, +1 Speed, +1 Strength, +1 Support). Gastrointestinal tract from mouth has stomach with digestive juices (4NP, +1 Digestion) followed by intestines (4NP, +1 Digestion) leading to exit. Brain (6NP, +1 Coordination) is encased in head connects to two nerve cords which branch into network of nerves (8NP, +1 Reflexes). Swim bladder (4NP, +Buoyancy Control) in middle, not connected to gut. Male and female gonads (6NP, +Sexual Reproduction, +Hermaphroditism) The hemacoel cavity, open circulatory system (+1 Stamina, +1 Circulation) has blue blood containing hemocyanin, bitter fluid (+0.5 Defence, +Bitter Taste) and anti-freeze proteins (3NP, +Fluid Freeze Prevention). Protonephridia (4NP, +1 Excretion, +1 Osmoregulation), connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Category:Genus